Mythsetian Relics
Mythsetian relics are ancient and sacred objects originating from the Mythsetia Veil. Each relic is typically empowered with some form of magical ability and is virtually indestructible. The most well known relics are those each belonging to the original founders of each house, in which the relics were sacred to the individual and often served to amplify the bloodline's powers and abilities or grant an additional ability or abilities that are not normally within the wielder's capabilities. Relics are never used by individuals outside of the family of which they are associated and almost never work for non-family members. Ancestral relics typically show some form of sentience among their users. Known Relics *'Mythsetian Seals:' Each seal is marked with the crest of a family and served to recognize an individual as the head of their respective house. In addition, each seal acts as a digital catalogue of the entire family's bloodline, extending all the way back to the original founder. They can also function as tracking devices, able to lock onto and track a specific member of the family. Seals are always up to date, capable of knowing when an individual is born into the bloodline or if one has died. If an individual has been born into the bloodline, that position in the catalogue will remain incomplete. The seal will automatically lock on to the individual so they can be tracked and officially be added into the catalogue via touch. *'Orb of Mythos:' Sacred to the House of Mythos, the Orb is a mystical object that is capable of imbuing members of the Mythos bloodline with incredible powers. The Orb has been lost since the death of Mythos but was actually sealed away by the other founders to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. At some point in the modern time, G.U.N. found and recovered the artifact. Upon noticing the amount of energy it was giving off, they attempted to use it as an alternative power source through experimentation but yielded no results. Thus, it was placed in storage until Team Scales ultimately chose to betray G.U.N. by stealing it to keep it from Garnett the Phoenix's hands. As revealed by Garnett only Mythos himself or those marked by him could use the Orb. It supposedly is able to imbue Mythos descendants with incredible powers of the "Titans" as well was steal magical powers from others. *'Staff of Arch:' Sacred to the House of Arch, the Staff acts as a focus for a spellcaster's abilities, though much of it's true potential remains unknown. It currently rests with the head of the Arch family, Raphaella the Ocelot. *'Arbalest of Galen:' Sacred to the House of Galen, the Arbalest was a powerful weapon designed by Mythos and Galen in an attempt to combine the powers of elemental magic with the advancements of technology. The Arbalest had some form of sentience, only working for certain individuals - only of Galen blood - as well as being able to alter it's configuration to suit each wielder. It was lost during the Great Purge. *'Shew Stone of Divinus:' Sacred to the House of Divinus, the Shew Stone is a mystical rock situated within an branch-like staff that is capable of greatly enhancing precognitive abilities. It currently resides with Esmeralda the Fox. *'Amulet of Tilasm:' Sacred to the House of Tilasm, the Amulet was the first amulet carved by Tilasm from his own shell. It is said to have massive amounts of powers and endless abilities, but none of these can be accessed due to the amulet being "locked." It's current holder, Kabuto the Beetle, has been trying for many years to discover the combination that will "unlock" the amulet for use. *'Blade of Psyche:' Sacred to the House of Psyche, the Blade is a powerful sword holding largely forgotten powers connected to the telepathic and telekinetic abilities of the Psyche bloodline. It currently belongs to Phoebe the Moonrat, who received the Blade from her brother Alex. *'Shroud of Mestaclocan:' Sacred to the House of Mestaclocan, the Shroud is a simple looking cloak with extraordinary properties. It is virtually indestructible, capable of protecting the wearer from any damage, and can change shape and form along with the wearer. It is currently worn by Caudata the Salamander. *'Chime of Bell:' Sacred to the House of Bell, the Chime would allow members of her bloodline to bypass the limitations in their summoning magic. Namely, an individual could summon as many demons from as many different levels as they wished. It was lost during the Great Purge but is greatly sought after by Bell's last descendant, Pan the Goat. *'Chain of Nekros:' Sacred to the House of Nekros, the Chain is capable of extracting a soul from a living body or the underworld. It's chain body could extend to a limitless length and retract. It's current holder, Corvus the Crow, bound the soul of his mother Ravenna to the Chain. *'Dagger of Cruour:' Sacred to the House of Cruour, the Dagger is capable of multiplying a blood supply from the smallest drop to a near infinite amount, allowing a blood mage to never run out of blood for use as well as canceling out the eventual weariness in using too much of one's own blood. It was stolen by Dezmodus the Bat from his brother Daemus. *'Chakram of Sol:' Sacred to the House of Sol, the Chakram acts like a solar charged power battery, able to fuel members of Sol bloodline during power decreases in the absence of sunlight. Through magnetism manipulation, they can also be used a projectile weapons. It's current wielder is Arka the Eagle. *'Halberd of Luna:' Sacred to the House of Luna, the Halberd acts as a lunar charged power battery, able to fuel members of Luna bloodline during power decreases in the absence of moonlight. In addition, it's own power is dependent on the current phase of the moon. It is currently held by Chang-O the Rabbit. *'Ring of Nullus:' Sacred to the House of Nullus, the Ring allows the user to temporarily mimic the powers of a single individual. The wearer will be able to use the mimicked powers until they no longer desire to or until the individual who's abilities they have copied has reached a far enough distance from the Ring's range. It is currently worn by Cipher the Lizard. *'Scepter of Khemeia:' Sacred to the House of Khemeia, the Scepter allows the user to transmute living and sentient beings, something members of the Khemeia bloodline are not normally able to do. It is currently wielded by Seren the Antelope. *'Damascus of Spatia:' Sacred to the House of Spatia, the Damascus allows the user to cut a portal into a parallel dimension or zone. It currently belongs to Kallis the Bear. *'Anvil of Forgus:' Sacred to the House of Forgus, the Anvil is used by it's members to forge their weapons, armor and other equipment and devices. Legend says that it was used to forge the other relics as well. It is currently in the possession of Vulcan the Bull. *'Flute of Tonus:' Sacred to the House of Tonus, the Flute allows the player to control those who hear its tune and manipulate their movements. It currently rests in the hands of Melody the Nightingale. *'Hourglass of Tempus:' Sacred to the House of Tempus. It currently belongs to Genbu the Tortoise. *'Gloves of Anima:' Sacred to the House of Anima, the Gloves allow the user the remotely animate inanimate objects as well as control them entirely (normally physical contact is required to animate). They are currently worn by Sunny the Monkey. *'Reed of Enkauston:' Sacred to the House of Enkauston, the Reed is used to inscribe tattoos and imbue them with their power. It currently belongs to Tamoko the Squid. *'Fang of Toxicus:' Sacred to the House of Toxicus, the Fang contains a sample of Toxicus' own venom. It currently belongs to Euryale the Viper. *'Dreamcatcher of Dremen:' Sacred to the House of Dremen. It currently belongs to Sylphina the Butterfly. *'Rod of Sirona:' Sacred to the House of Sirona. It currently belongs with Barnibus the Owl. *'Visor of Videre:' Sacred to the House of Videre. It currently belongs to Argus the Hawk. Gallery Orb of Mythos.png|Orb of Mythos Staff of Arch.png|Staff of Arch Arbalest of Galen.png|Arbalest of Galen Shew Stone of Divinus.png|Shew Stone of Divinus Amulet of Tilasm.png|Amulet of Tilasm Blade of Psyche.png|Blade of Psyche Shroud of Mestaclocan.png|Shroud of Mestaclocan Chime of Bell.png|Chime of Bell Chain of Nekros.png|Chain of Nekros Dagger of Cruour.png|Dagger of Cruour Chakram of Sol.png|Chakram of Sol Halberd of Luna.png|Halberd of Luna Ring of Nullus.png|Ring of Nullus Scepter of Khemeia.png|Scepter of Khemeia Damascus of Spatia.png|Damascus of Spatia Anvil of Forgus.png|Anvil of Forgus Flute of Tonus.png|Flute of Tonus Hourglass of Tempus.png|Hourglass of Tempus Gloves of Anima.png|Gloves of Anima Reed of Enkauston.png|Reed of Enkauston Fang of Toxicus.png|Fang of Toxicus Dreamcatcher of Dremen.png|Dreamcatcher of Dremen Rod of Sirona.png|Rod of Sirona Category:Mythsetia Veil Category:A to Z